Changed
by CuttieGirll57
Summary: What if Sarah hadn't saved Ethan after Jesse bit him? How will he cope with being a vampire? Will he stay a fledgeling or will the blood craving become too much for him?


_**A/N: So I got this idea while rewatching ReVamped. It starts right after Jesse left. Just so you know, this will most likely end up as Ethan/Benny, so don't like, don't read.**_

_**On with the story!**_

As Jesse disappeared, the only focus became Ethan, who was tossing and turning in pain. Sarah quickly leaned down and grabbed his injured arm, not entirely sure of what she was going to do. The fledgeling knew what the right thing to do was, but she also knew it would cost her a lot if she did it.

Benny and Erica just stood and watched, anxious expressions on both of their faces. The former's eyes were focused on his best friend and were filled with worry and fear. The other boy's every move made Benny flinch a little and the pained sounds coming out of his mouth made him feel like screaming. He had no idea what Sarah was going to do, but all he could do was hope it would stop Ethan's pain at least a little bit.

Erica, on the other hand, knew exactly what the fledgeling was about to do. She knew that the other girl was going to do a big sacrifice in the following seconds. While Erica has been wanting Sarah to become a full vampire like her since the beginning, she didn't know what to feel in that moment. While the blonde acted like she didn't care, she did want her best friend to make the decision that would be best for her.

Sarah was torn between two decisions. She knew she had to do it, she had to save her friend. It had obviously been Jesse's plan and everybody knew it was going to work. And she knew Ethan wouldn't have been in this situation if it hadn't been for her, so she had to take responsibility for it. Still, another part of Sarah was screaming at her not to do it. If her friend's human life would be saved, her own would be lost. She had been fighting for so long to stay a fledgeling and now all her efforts would be in vain. Sarah wanted to save Ethan, but she wasn't completely sure that losing her only chance at being human again would be worth it.

She tried pushing that thought away, knowing it was horribly selfish to think that way. She closed her eyes and got her face closer to the pained boy's arm.

"Sarah...don't." Ethan managed to say.

Sarah got closer and closer until her mouth was facing the bite. Just when her fangs were almost touching it, she got her head up. She shook her head, putting her hands over her face.

"I can't do it." the fledgeling whispered, looking over at the other two.

"I...I'll do it." Erica said, surprising everybody, including herself. She honestly didn't care much whether Ethan became a vampire or not, but seeing her best friend like that, she knew she wanted to help at least a little bit.

But as the blonde got closer, the bitten boy's movements and pained sounds suddenly stopped. Ethan's eyes had closed. Erica and Sarah looked at each other, then at Benny, who never took his eyes off of his best friend. They all knew what had just happened.

"It's too late." the blonde said, a blank expression on her face.

Ethan slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a familiar room. Benny's room. He felt a little strange and the thirst he was feeling was stronger than any he had ever felt before. It felt like his throat was burning. Suddenly, the memories of the events before he fell unconscious hit him. He knew what had happened. Jesse had bit him. Sarah hadn't saved him. He was a vampire.

"Good to see you're awake..." Benny's soft voice pulled Ethan away from his thoughts. "How are you feeling?" Ethan could hear the worry in his best friend's voice.

"Good, I guess." Benny gave him a small smile, but the worry could still be visible. Ethan didn't think more of it and looked at Sarah, who was standing right next to the tall boy.

"Ethan, I'm so sorry!" the girl said, knowing she had no excuse for what she had (or hadn't, actually) done.

"It's fine, Sarah, really." Ethan tried reassuring her. "I was the one who told you not to do it, remember?"

"I feel horrible."

"Well don't. You hadn't done anything wrong. Anyone would have done the same. And really, I don't mind being a fledgeling." This made Sarah feel a bit relieved but she still couldn't get herself to smile. Ethan might have forgiven her but she hasn't.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." Benny said, surprising the other two with his following action. He basically jumped on Ethan, hugging him so tightly that, if he were still human, it would have probably hurt. The other boy couldn't help but respond to the hug. "Sorry, I had to do this. It was horrible seeing you in so much pain."

Ethan was about to say something, but a sensation in his throat stopped him. The burning had gotten stronger and he suddenly felt a very apetizing smell. It was almost putting him in a trance, but he quickly stepped out of it.

"What's...that smell?" Ethan asked, very confused of where it came from. As soon as Benny heard this, he got off of Ethan. The other boy noticed that, while the smell hadn't gotten away, it had toned down. He looked at his best friend with wide eyes. "It's you."

"I know." Benny answered, as Sarah sent them a knowing look then quickly walked out of the room. She quickly came back, followed by Benny's grandmother.

"Here." the old woman said, giving Ethan a glass filled with a red liquid. The boy understood immediately and drank it all. It didn't taste extremely good, but it was enough to stop the burning in his throat.

"Thank you." he said, handing her the empty glass. She just smiled and took it before walking out of the room.

"The thirst's really bad at first, but you'll get used to it." Sarah said, still not managing to smile.

"I...I know." Ethan said and looked at his two friends. "I'd like to be by myself a little, do you mind?"

"Of course not! C'mon, Benny." the girl said, opening the door. Benny looked at his best friend, the worried expression returning. Ethan tried giving him a look that said 'nothing's wrong', but it didn't work. Benny just followed Sarah, after looking at him one more time.

Ethan sighed. He didn't want his friends to worry about him, but he just needed to be left alone a little. What he hadn't told Benny was that, while the burning had gone away, the smell was still threatening to make him go crazy.


End file.
